With the development of technology, the electronic devices, such as smart phones, projectors, interactive devices or the like which have an image capturing module for recording or capturing images, are widely used in daily life. In general, the electronic devices are usually equipped with a sliding lid for protecting the lens of the image capturing module, the sliding lid can prevent dust from falling on the lens and also protect the lens from being damaged, scratched, scuffed or dirtied when the image capturing module is not in use.
However, the sliding lid on the traditional electronic device is usually not able to be fully opened or closed. The lens of the image capturing module under the sliding lid is exposed when the sliding lid is not fully closed, so the sliding lid is not able to completely protect the lens. In addition, the sliding lid will block the view of the lens when the sliding lid is not fully opened.